This invention relates to the bonding of bodies together by brazing.
When bodies are bonded together by means of induction brazing, it is found that a temperature gradient is set up in the bonding interface. A greater degree of heating takes place at the periphery of the interface than at the centre, so that when a brazing shim is used, the outer or peripheral portion of the shim melts before the inner or central portion. This leads to eventual uneven distribution of the shim material because, on melting, the braze material has a tendency to flow away from the central portion of the shim, often forming a fillet at the edge of the interface. While the fillet may improve bond strength locally, the resultant uneven distribution of braze material overall leads to poor bonding and creates a weak point in the bonded assembly.